deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Reptile vs Tsuyu Asui
intro Wiz: Today we look at two reptile fighters. Boomstick: Reptile the green ninja of mortal kombat Wiz: Vs Tsuyu Asui aka Froppy Boomstick: Hes wiz and I'm boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapions, armor, and skills to see who would win. Boomstick: A Death battle! (it shows Reptile and Tsuyu in the middle of the woods near a lake) Reptile Wiz: Reptile was a guard of Shang Tsung during the Motral Kombat Championship and he lurked at the bottom of the pit to kill anyone who was unlucky and survived the fall. Reptile also worked for Shao Kahn to try to get his race unslaved. Boomstick: Reptile dedicated his life to serve whoever he worked for. Wiz: Reptile was the holder for the rebirth of Onaga and he was resurrected by Onaga. Boomstcick: Reptile can spit out acid, turn acid into a ball and shoot it at someone, use acid to slide around, teleport, turn invisible, and his claws can cut through people. Wiz: But Reptile can get distracted easily, his beast side can make him a brute, and he can be knocked out of his invisibility https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u5fLhKOCLeY Tsuyu Wiz: Tsuyu didn't see her parents much as they worked all day so Tsuyu made it her job to take care of her siblings. after working through middle school Tsuyu took the test to join UA and she passed. Boomstick: Tsuyu has the quirk of Frog which gives her superhuman strength, speed, durability, swimming speed, jumps, like a frog she can stick to walls, she can spit out a sticky acid, and she can become camouflage herself. Wiz: But Tsuyu gets sleepy in cold weather and uses a lot of energy in hot weather. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rwf0YasC3-Q pre fight Reptile kicks Deku into a tree and he jumps at Deku about to kill him but Tsuyu Asui jumps at Reptile as Reptile says "Who dares to still me kill!". FIGHT! Tsuyu Asui uppercuts Reptile into the air and into a near by lake and Tsuyu Asui replies with "Tsuyu asui, the rainy Season hero, Froppy ribbit!". Reptile looks around and he turns invisible before Tsuyu Asui runs to the lake yelling "Where are you lizard man ribbit". Reptile slowly swims to Tsuyu Asui making water ripples in the water. Tsuyu Asui smirks at the water and Tsuyu Asui tosses rocks at the ripples saying "I see you!". Tsuyu Asui tosses more rocks faster and Reptile dodges the rocks but one rock does hit Reptile in the head knocking him out of his invisibility with Reptile saying "You little brat!". Reptile tosses a acid ball at Tsuyu Asui and he swims faster after Tsuyu Asui yelling "You little brat I'll kill you!!". Reptile jumps at Tsuyu Asui and cuts her as the acid ball hits Tsuyu Asui tossing her into the air with Tsuyu Asui screaming as she is hit and in the air. Tsuyu Asui tosses her tongue at Reptile grabbing Reptile and tossing him into the air with reptile yelling "B-But how are you still alive you're just a kid !". Reptile spits acid at Tsuyu Asui and she dodges tossing Reptile into his own acid. Reptile goes to bite Tsuyu Asuis tongue but Tsuyu Asui slams Reptile into the ground as he opens his mouth and she jumps high into the air stomping on Reptiles ribs braking his ribs. Tsuyu Asui walks off saying "I'm no normal kid buddy I'm going to be a hero from UA ribbit" but Reptile sits up and charges at Tsuyu Asui. Reptile pulls out his sword and he slashes at Tsuyu Asui cutting her all over. Reptile takes off his mask as he looks down at Tsuyu Asui who is looking at all of the blood coming out of her. Reptile tosses his sword at Tsuyu Asui but Tsuyu Asui catches the sword with her tongue and she tosses the sword far away with Reptile shocked asking "h-how are you still alive?" Tsuyu Asui and Reptile turn invisible and they punch and kick at each other blocking each others attacks not being able to knock their opponent out of their invisibility and reptile says "You cant hide from me I can smell you!" Tsuyu Asui lifts up reptile and she tosses reptile into the lake where Tsuyu Asui jumps in as well. Reptile and Tsuyu Asui go out of their invisibility and they punch at each other hitting each other in the face. Reptile tries to spit acid at Tsuyu Asui but the water makes the acid slow letting Tsuyu Asui dodge the attack easily. Tsuyu Asui tosses her tongue at Reptile grabbing him and tossing him out of the water onto hard land. Tsuyu Asui jumps out of the water as Reptile stands up Tsuyu Asui looks at Reptile smiling and Tsuyu Asui punches Reptile in the chest and the head making Reptile spit out green blood. Tsuyu Asui kicks Reptile into the air and she tosses her tongue at Reptile sticking to his chest. Reptile tosses his tongue at Tsuyu Asui but she tosses Reptile down stopping him. Tsuyu Asui grabs Reptiles neck whispering to Reptile "go to sleep now lizard man ribbit" and she knocks Reptile out after he struggles clawing at Tsuyu Asuis back with him saying "Get....Off....me...". KO! Tsuyu Asui and Deku get picked up by all Might flying off as Shao Kahn grabs Reptiles head crushing it. results Boomstick: that interesting. Wiz: Yes it is and as Reptile arguably is faster Tsuyu Asui beat reptile in everything else. Boomstick: As reptile can destroy towns Tsuyu Asui is fighting people who can destroy a city. Wiz: Both had powers that could counter each other and with Reptiles Acid it would make Tsuyu Asui use a lot more energy by being a thing made out of heat but that would make it easier for Tsuyu Asui to dodge. Boomstick: Looks like Reptile had a frog in his throat. Wiz: The winner is Tsuyu Asui. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-x8zGHWHKo Gladion vs shadow the hedgehod (FROM SONIC X) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Gamehost0007 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018